Don't Go
by indigopumpkins
Summary: Daniel, don't walk this path alone. A Charladay scene. Read & Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any other copyrighted material.

A/N: I have no idea where this plot bunny came from, but it was nagging me. Oh and did I mention that this plot bunny really has no plot, just a hot Daniel and Charlotte kiss in the rain. I hope you all enjoy!

It was raining.

Hard.

And Daniel was convinced that if he did this, whatever this was, he could save us. I never know anymore. Sure a few weeks ago, I thought I had seen everything, every environment, every culture, but not this. I didn't know what to think anymore.

Daniel continued to walk confidently ahead of me. Why didn't he understand that these people weren't worth his life? And that's what I shouted at him, over the rain and the thunder that wanted nothing more than to stop me from saying the things I wanted to say. The things I _needed_ to say.

He didn't turn around, only stop. "Why are you doing this Dan?"

This time he turned around and gave me a pathetic smile that only made me angrier. He ignored me again and continued to walk, until we met a thick hatch door with a single window.

"So that's it then? You're just going to sacrifice everything for _them_? And you don't even have the guts to tell us what you're planning!"

I screamed at him. I had screamed at Daniel Faraday.

Then he surprised me by whipping around and grabbing me. Never had I seen such, such power in him.

"Listen Charlotte, even if I were to tell you, it wouldn't matter because this was supposed to happen!" He barked, raising his voice just slightly.

"What about your studies, your dreams? What about those Daniel? Don't they matter to you anymore?!"

"I'm losing nothing!" he growled.

"What about the people that care about you, Daniel, that love you!?" I told him.

"Oh really…" he tossed his head at me in the most sarcastic way, "certainly not my parents and most definitely not my co-workers."

"I do!" I shouted cutting him off.

"What about me? Don't I matter? Never had I imagined I would say this, but I love you! No that's not right; I am in love with you. And let me be the one to say that if you're planning on walking through those doors and dying tonight, then I'm going with you Daniel Faraday!" It felt good to let it out. Let a part of myself be known, even if it had hurt to say it.

The rain was the only noise we heard then, and the sound of my sobbing. Where was the independent Charlotte I had grown up to be? How did this happen? When did I fall for Daniel Faraday? Why was I telling him this, maybe this was a mistake. I look up to the sky, and bite my lip to try and keep from crying anymore. I look back at him.

"Charlotte…" he brings his nose to the tip of mine, and just looks at me. Tears continue to roll down my cheeks, when something unexpected happens, he holds me. He puts his arms around me, and lets me cry. We stood there for a few moments, letting the rain soak us to the bone. I pull away, and before I even had time to protest against the action my heart makes, I have my lips in the corner of his mouth. At first I know he is shocked, but soon moves into me, and I let him. I break apart only for a second, and he comes crashing down on me. I beg him to stay, to stay for me. I open my mouth and let him drown me entirely. My body is up against him, and Daniel pushes against me, opening himself. He starts to move away from my lips down to my neck. And soon he is kissing me fully again. He doesn't break away but puts his hand against my cheek and wipes away the tears that still threatened to fall. I reach for him, when he ends it all abruptly by pushing me away and locking the hatch door before I can run in after him.

I hit the door over and over again, and scream his name. I see him staring at me through the window, tears that now fell from his eyes.

"Why are you doing this!?" I yell at him.

"To save you…" He answers back. His hand presses up against the hatch window, and match mine with his. I love you; he mouths to me, and retreats.

All I can do is simply lean on that door and slowly slide down it until I'm sitting in the dirt crying over what could have been.

A/N: That made no sense did it? Oh well, I suppose I'm just really mad they didn't give us a kiss before she dies. So I decided to write my own kiss. How'd it turn out? Oh and obviously Charlotte and Daniel were not in character. I apologize for that. However it is now 2: 17 a.m. and I am ready for bed. I love reviews, hint, hint.


End file.
